Ahsoka Tano
Little Soka Youngling Commander Tano |occupation = Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Padawan Commander of the Grand Army of the Republich Member of the Rebel Alliance Rebel Informant |home = Shili Coruscant |age = 33 |gender = Female |species = Togruta |hair_color = None |eye_color = Blue |personality = Kind-hearted, feisty, stubborn, calm, level-headed, patient, wise, selfless, brave, loyal, mature, responsible, honest, moral, just, honorable, compassionate, protective, heroic |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |friends = Anakin Skywalker , Padmé Amidala, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Winndu, Asajj Ventress, Luminara Unduli, Ezra Bridger, Plo Koon, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Garazeb Orrelios, Barriss Offee , Hondo Ohnaka , Satine Kryze, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aayla Secura, Bail Organa, Lux Bonteri, Chewbacca, Jun Sato, Wilhuff Tarkin , Wullf Yularen , Darth Maul , Saw Gerrera |enemies = Count Dooku, General Grievous, Battle Droids, Darth Sidious, Aurra Sing, Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress , Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan Kryze, Kalani, Wilhuff Tarkin, Darth Vader, Sixth Brother, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Wullf Yularen |likes = Fighting, protecting the innocent, her friends, younglings, justice, rebelling against the Empire |dislikes = Being called a youngling, Anakin being overprotective, people not believing her, being left behind on missions, betrayal, the Empire |powers = The Force |possessions = Dual green-bladed lightsabers Blue bladed lightsabers Dual White-bladed lightsabers |films = Star Wars: The Clone Wars |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars: Force Arena |books = Ahsoka |love_interest(s) = Lux Bonteri|voice = Ashley Eckstein}} 'Ahsoka Tano '''is a major character in the ''Star Wars ''franchise. She is the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and a former Jedi Knight. She first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a major recurring protagonist in Star Wars Rebels, and as the main protagonist of the novel, Ahsoka. She is Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice, and an ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell, as well as Kanan's former classmate. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was determined to become a Jedi and had a snippy personality. Due to this she was affectionately called "Snips" by her Master, Anakin. She was eager to prove herself worthy of being Anakin's Padawan, especially during their first Battle and their mission to return Jabba's son, Rotta, have to him. Ahsoka also looked up to Anakin, whom she had developed a brother-sister with during their time together as Master and Padawan. Having her trust in him, one of her greatest fears was disappointing him. She had an insecurity that she could never be a Jedi and hid it behind her snippy and determined personality. Again was protective of her friends, which was exemplified when she wanted to save her other mentor, Plo Koon, saved Padmé from an assassin, Aurra Sing, and an unconsciousn Anakin, who she had protected when they were being shot at by Cad Bane. Apart from this, Ahsoka was kind-hearted, generous and kind-hearted, wishing to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, even joining Bail Organa's cell. Ahsoka also tended to pick up several of her Master, Anakin Skywalker's personality, such as acting rash and reckless thinking attributed to her decisions. She would occasionally act Arrogant and brash like her Master would. However, over the years, Ahsoka learned patience and began to approach things more closely than Anakin. Her fatal flaw was that she could never stop trying to prove herself. In the end, she proves to be a loyal and brave individual. Together with Anakin's wife, Padmé, they became a dynamic duo, formed a sisterly relationship together, and were of the most important women in Anakin's life. After Ahsoka had been accused of murder, she became dedicated in proving her innocence. She became disillusioned with the Order after they coldly casted her out. When they offered her a place back into the Order, Ahsoka refused because no one but Anakin believed in her and Barris Offee's betrayal. Her reason for expelling herself from the Order was one of the few reasons why Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. In the novel ''Ahsoka, she bravely fought against Darth Maul, even though he was a powerful dark-sider and former Sith Lord. However, she chose to save Rex rather than apprehend Maul. Ahsoka realized that if she and the other Jedi listened to Barris, then the empire and the fall of the order would have never occurred. She pitied her enemy, the Sixth Brother, whose potential for good turned to the dark side. Her encounter with the Inquisitors and her befriending Force-sensitive child Hedala Fardi made her realize she wanted to protect Force-sensitive children from being captured by the Empire's Inquisitors. During her time as Fulcrum, Ahsoka worked with a variety of rebel cells and had her voice disguised so no one could identify her. She developed a more descrete personality, believing needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, best shown when she urged Hera Syndulla to cease her search for Kanan to protect her crew, including Ezra. Ahsoka decided to come out of hiding once and for all. Ahsoka acknowledged that she was no longer a Jedi at this point and told Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus that she wasn't when they went to Lothal in search of the Jedi temple that resided there. Upon realizing that Vader and Anakin were the same person, Ahsoka was utterly horrified and refused to acknowledge the truth until Malachor, when she accepted that Anakin and Vader were one and the same. Physical Appearance At the beginning of the series, Ahsoka was fourteen to eighteen years old. She was a Togruta woman with orange skin and white markings, blue eyes, and white lekku with blue stripes on them Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Characters Category:Disney INFINITY Characters Category:Characters Acquired by Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses